Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrolyte solution for non-aqueous electrolyte solution secondary batteries that include a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte solution in contact with both of the electrodes, containing an electrolyte, a surfactant, and a phosphazene compound in an aprotic solvent.
However, this literature does not disclose use of an organosulfate that does not serve as a surfactant.